The invention relates to footwear.
A typical shoe or boot includes an outsole which is attached to an upper lasted to an insole. The insole and upper together define a volume for receiving and protecting a wearer's foot. In certain constructions, the insole may be covered by a "sock-lining" formed of leather or synthetic material and inserted within the already-completed shoe. The sock-lining is designed to provide comfort, warmth and support to the wearer's foot. The sock-lining may also be of the type used to combat foot odor. Such sock-linings or other footbeds must be quite thin so as to consume only a relatively small portion of the volume intended for the wearer's foot, thus to avoid adversely affecting shoe fit.